dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guile vs Snake
Guile vs Snake is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-sixth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 11! Street Fighter vs Metal Gear! These two soldiers are of the best quality, but which one rises above and beyond the call of duty? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A sabotage mission. A bit of an unusual one for Snake, but he had planted the bombs where he had been ordered. "Otacon, the plant was a success. I'll be waiting at the exfil point." Snake crept through the ventilation shafts as soldiers marched below. "Copy that!" Otacon responded, forcing Snake to tense as a solider looked upwards. "You hear that?" he asked one of his comrades. "Ugh, Otacon... I'm going to have to revert to plan B. I'm about to be compromised and will need to engage. I'll be going silent for a while." He then detonated the bombs, causing pandemonium as personnel rushed around the place. Snake dropped from the vent, drawing his knife and slashing the throats of the two grunts. "Piece of cake..." he muttered, but then when he looked up he came face to face with another soldier. This one however, was a more challenging looking foe. This of course was Guile, and he was not so happy that Snake had just killed two of his allies. "You'll regret that!" he promised, hurling himself at Snake. Here we go! The two met punch for punch, and Snake tried to combine knife swings with his strikes. Guile blocked the punches and grabbed Snake's knife hand. He twisted it away from him and kicked the weapon from Snake's grip. Snake responded by placing his knee into Guile's chin, before delivering stiff rights and lefts to his foe. Guile backed up, collected himself, and delivered a Flash Kick. Snake tried to meet him with a kick of his own, but Guile won this exchange. He then threw Snake into a wall and delivered sharp and precise kicks and punches to Snake's chest. Snake swung wildly, clocking Guile on the face but he was kept at bay with a headbutt. Snake then ate a Sonic Boom, which sent him crashing through the wall itself. Guile pursued, beating Snake down with kick after kick. Realising his fists and weapons weren't enough, Snake drew his pistol and fired at Guile. The shots were evaded and Guile tried disarming Snake again. This time, Snake managed to catch him out with a leg sweep. Guile landed hard, but grabbed Snake by the ankle as he tried to flee. "Where do you think you're going?" Guile taunted, picking himself up. "Snake, come in! Snake!" Otacon cried, trying to communicate with his ally. Snake groaned loudly and picked himself up. "Bit busy right now..." he reminded him, as he went back after Guile. Snake threw a kick as he leaped, but Guile was up to it, grabbing Snake and wrestling him to the floor. He tried to smother Snake, putting him in a choke hold. He then applied pressure on the attack, and Snake's face grew red as he began fading. Grunting, Snake reached for a grenade. He pulled the pin and rolled it in front of him, allowing Guile to catch a good view of the danger. This naturally forced a release and both soldiers leaped for safety. Guile stood back up and scanned the area. "Where did he go?" he asked himself. He advanced carefully towards the far door. Snake in the meantime emerged from a prone position and sneaked up on Guile. He grabbed him by the throat and tried to apply a sleeper hold. Guile quickly backed into a crate, sandwiching Snake. He then turned around, but Snake slashed him in the face with a knife, cutting Guile, but not doing all that much in the way of damage. But he didn't stop his attack there either, and Snake began piling pressure on Guile's fresh cut with headbutts. Guile backed up, stunned a little, and Snake took full advantage, throwing a punch to the nose and then one to the throat. Guile leaped up, but Snake was prepared for it. He slashed Guile in the ankle, doing serious damage and causing Guile serious pain when he landed. Guile attacked from range, throwing Sonic Booms and keeping Snake at bay. Snake swapped to his pistol, but before he could fire a shot, Guile had ducked beneath him and dropped him. Guile then caught Snake in a Gator Roll, smothering Snake as best he could. Snake relied on his strength alone to try and lift himself to a vertical base, but as soon as he stood, Guile threw him across the room. Snake slipped away behind the crates, but Guile was on his heels. He discovered a box, one that wasn't there before. "Nice try." he remarked, kicking it over and kneeing Snake in the face. The two traded more punches, and Guile finally got a good advantage when he used Sonic Hurricane. Snake was hurled across the room, behind another stack of crates. He picked himself up with difficulty, and clutched his knee. Going back to the basics of a fire fight, Snake fired off shots from his pistol, catching Guile in the shoulder. This slowed him down, as he took time to hide behind cover. Unlike Snake, however, Guile used his defence as an offence, throwing the crate at Snake who was no longer there. Snake had instead sneaked behind him and delivered a suplex, crashing Guile onto his shoulders. Snake kicked Guile in the chest, but Guile responded with one better, knocking Snake threw the door. Snake crept away, and Guile limped after him. Guile then found himself in a room that was empty, say for a box in the corner. "I didn't fall for it last time, why would I fall for it now?" Guile asked. He then leaped, and delivered a large stomp through the box. To his surprise, there were no bodies inside, just a... mine... "Gotcha!" Snake announced, detonating the mine in the box. Guile was hurled into the air, and Snake immediately capitalised, taking his knife and throwing it into Guile's eye. The street fighter collapsed in a heap, lifeless. Snake then continued his escape. "Otacon, mission complete. You'd better be at the exfil." 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Snake!Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Strength themed battles Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights